Plus qu'un mariage de raison
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. Se réveillant nostalgique, Narcissa Malefoy se plonge dans les souvenirs de son mariage.


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un premier OS que j'ai écris pour la page Facebook _"Répertoire de Fanfictions de Harry Potter"_. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour. :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ce furent les rayons du soleil, passant à travers les rideaux mal fermés, qui éveillèrent Narcissa Malefoy ce matin-là. Papillonnant des yeux, gênée par la lumière, elle les ouvrit enfin parfaitement.

Après un instant, et prenant garde de ne pas déranger le sommeil de la personne étendue à ses côtés, elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre conjugale. Elle s'y soulagea la vessie, fit un brin de toilette et s'arrêta quelques instants devant le miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plus guère.

En effet, ses longs cheveux blonds autrefois si beaux et soyeux tombaient aujourd'hui, ternes et poreux, de manière peu élégante sur son désormais très maigre visage. Sa peau était devenue plus pâle encore du fait de manque de soleil, étant constamment assignée à demeure. Quant à ses yeux, autrefois si brillants, ils semblaient vides, éteints. Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Cette vision eut pour effet de fissurer un peu plus son moral déjà bien bas. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à un soupire, les traces d'une grande fatigue accentuèrent les rides sur son visage et les cernes marquant ses yeux se firent plus profondes. Elle se laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de se reprendre, une Malefoy ne doit pas se laisser aller de la sorte ! Elle respira alors profondément et se reconstitua un masque d'impassibilité avant de sortir de la pièce.

La chambre étant éclairée par le matin, on pouvait distinguer parfaitement la silhouette présente dans le lit. Silencieusement, elle s'en approcha. La couverture ayant glissé elle pouvait au loisir observer l'homme autrefois si beau, devenu aussi maigre qu'elle. Elle dégagea doucement une mèche blonde qui lui couvrait les yeux. Les longs cheveux, qui faisaient sa fierté hier, avaient été coupé et signaient son humiliation d'aujourd'hui. Narcissa laissa glisser ses doigts sur le visage creusé, marqué, de son mari pour retracer ses traits, comme pour les enregistrer. Elle les connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Lucius remua alors légèrement et elle se figea. Retenant sa respiration, elle attendit, anxieuse. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux. Il émit au contraire quelques petits ronflements avant de se tourner de l'autre côté du lit.

Au début de leur mariage, ils avaient énormément rit de ce fait, Lucius ne la croyant jamais lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il puisse ronfler.

« Mais enfin Cissy, un Malefoy n'émet pas de bruit disgracieux, et ce même dans son sommeil voyons ! »

Cissy. Le temps où il l'appelait de la sorte lui paraissait tellement lointain aujourd'hui. Contrairement à tout ce que tout le monde pensait, ils avaient su s'aimer, fort. Très fort. Malgré tout ce temps passé, elle pouvait encore entendre le rire de son mari du temps où ils étaient heureux. Elle l'entendait encore lui susurrer des mots doux après l'amour ou encore des blagues à l'oreille lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient durant un dîner entre aristocrates. Elle se souvenait encore du sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Tout cela lui semblait tellement loin.

Mélancolique, elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre, s'enserrant de ses bras. Dehors, le soleil s'était maintenant tout à fait levé, laissant paraître une fine couche de rosée sur le jardin de leur propriété. Lui aussi avait perdu de sa splendeur. Autrefois, depuis ce point d'observation, elle pouvait admirer les paons albinos de son mari se promenant parmi les roseraies que celui-ci avait fait planter expressément pour elle. Aujourd'hui c'était à peine si l'on pouvait encore distinguer un carré d'herbe verte à travers toutes les mauvaises pousses.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit son mari se réveiller. Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. A quoi bon puisque de tout façon il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois, ou serait-ce des années ?, qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parler.

Au début de l'entrée de Lucius au sein des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient eu plusieurs grandes disputes. Elle avait eu bon tenter de le raisonner, rien n'y avait fait. Narcissa avait alors vu son mari s'éloigner doucement de leur domicile, ensuite d'elle et de Drago. Elle avait d'ailleurs énormément souffert de voir de quelle manière il souhaitait éduquer leur fils, lui refusant tout amour paternel, le rendant froid et sarcastique dès son plus jeune âge. A ce sujet, ils s'étaient de nouveau disputé longuement. Elle avait cependant gagné gain de cause lorsqu'il ne fut pas envoyé à Durmstrang. Mais à quel prix ! A présent qu'elle voyait son fils prendre le même chemin que son père, elle se demandait si le garder près d'elle et donc de Lucius, n'avait finalement pas permis d'accentuer l'influence que ce dernier avait sur leur héritier.

Un soupire las lui échappa. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout tourne de cette façon ? Ils étaient si heureux avant l'arrivée de cet homme maudit qui prônait la supériorité des Sang Pur alors que lui-même n'en était pas un ! Elle n'avait jamais aussi sincèrement haï et maudit personne avant lui. Il lui avait tout pris. Son mari, son fils, leur vie.

Elle soupira de nouveau, sentant ses forces pour garder un visage neutre s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure que ses pensées défilaient. Presque avec horreur, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La voix de Lucius la fit soudain sursauter.

Qu'as-tu donc encore à soupirer ?

Ce qui blessait Narcissa plus encore que le silence quasi perpétuel de son mari, c'était le ton morne et indifférent qu'il employait les rares fois où il s'adressait à elle.

Cette fois, les larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement se mirent à couler et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Vas-tu répondre ? aboya Lucius, maintenant dans son dos.

Se recroquevillant légèrement sur elle-même, elle ne répondit pas. Ni à l'interpellation suivante. Une poigne brusque sur son bras droit la fit soudain se retourner.

Lorsque je pose une question j'exige une… commença à tempêter Lucius avant de s'arrêter net.

Son visage devint livide et son cœur, qu'il pensait mort depuis longtemps se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Au cours de ces dernières années, il s'était disputé un nombre incalculable de fois avec sa femme. Il l'avait déjà vue devenir rouge de fureur et il l'avait entendue hurler des insanités qui aurait fait pâlir Salazar Serpentard lui-même, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait vue pleurer. Jamais il n'avait pu lire tant de désespoir et de tristesse dans ses yeux.

D'abord interdit, il l'attira ensuite maladroitement contre lui. Narcissa se laissa alors totalement aller, s'étouffant presque tant ses sanglots étaient violents. Désemparé pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius Malefoy ne put qu'entourer sa femme de ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Il avait commencé à lui caresser les cheveux d'une main et le dos de l'autre lorsque les pleurs s'estompèrent enfin. Il voulut alors pour se retirer, mal à l'aise, mais Narcissa attrapa son visage en coupe et plongea son regard désespéré dans le sien.

Une multitude d'images et d'émotions l'envahirent brutalement. Noyé dans les souvenirs de sa femme, Lucius se revit, adolescent, bataillant pour lui faire la cour. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, le caractère de la fille Black étant déjà bien trempé à quinze ans ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle préférait le café au thé ? Ou encore qu'elle appréciait d'avantage la marmelade aux myrtilles que celle à la fraise ? Par Merlin, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire plaisir en lui apportant un plateau déjeuner lorsqu'elle avait été clouée au lit de l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours !

Le décor changea et il se vit plus vieux, Narcissa dans ses bras, assis au pied d'une saule. Ensemble, ils regardaient l'horizon se teinter de rouge et d'orange. Cet arbre se trouvait sue une colline à la limite de la propriété Malefoy. Dans leurs premières années de mariage, ils s'y rendaient souvent pour admirer le coucher de soleil. C'était d'ailleurs très certainement là que Drago avait été conçu. Ils avaient toujours aimé le croire en tout cas.

Le décor changea de nouveau plusieurs fois sur différents moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Tout ce temps il pu ressentir tout l'amour et toute l'affection que sa femme pouvait lui porter.

Et puis les souvenirs se modifièrent de nouveau, pour devenir plus sombres. Lucius se vit partir, l'air plus froid que jamais en claquant les portes après une dispute. Il ressentit la douleur de Narcissa, à chaque fois que cela se répéta. Il la vit veiller son retour, malgré tout, les soirs de réunions, la mine et le cœur inquiets. Il n'en avait jamais rien su car elle allait se coucher précipitamment lorsqu'elle le sentait franchir les limites de la propriété.

Il se dégoûta littéralement en sentant le cœur de sa femme se déchirer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

Mais ce qui le laissa totalement coi, fut le souvenir de Narcissa, quelques instants plus tôt, le regardant dormir, avec encore tant d'affection. Le couvrant, lui dégageant le visage, le caressant du bout des doigts.

Une vague d'émotions venait de le surprendre lorsque sa femme coupa le contact visuel, ainsi que l'accès à son esprit.

Elle attendit silencieusement une réaction. Qui ne vint pas. Le regard triste et abattu, elle voulu se dégager à son tour, et c'est ce qui fit enfin réagir son mari.

Délicatement, Lucius posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Celle-ci, tout d'abord choquée ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que lorsque son mari passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle commença à lui répondre.

Leur baiser, dans un premier temps plein de douceur et de tendresse, se fit vite plus intense. Leurs gestes se firent plus pressants et bientôt les vêtements commencèrent à rejoindre le sol, tandis qu'ils tombaient sur le lit en riant.

Lucius fit alors deux fois l'amour à sa femme ce matin là. La première fois, ce fut urgent, presque animal, un besoin vital de contact entre être humains.

La seconde fois en revanche, il prit le temps de la redécouvrir, de la caresser, de se perdre dans ses bras. De l'aimer comme avant, comme il n'aurait jamais du cesser de le faire.

•••

Quelques mois plus tard, c'est de nouveau face à la fenêtre de la chambre conjugale que Narcissa Malefoy se trouvait plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Après qu'ils eurent fait l'amour ce matin-là, ils s'étaient rendormi, pour être réveillé par un tambourinement incessant sur la porte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait ses troupes. Rapidement, car le Lord n'attendait jamais, Lucius s'était levé et habillé. Avant de partir cependant, il était revenu vers sa femme pour lui offrir une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser.

Sois prudent Lucius, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime tant. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je le sais. Je l'avais oublié, mais je le sais de nouveau maintenant. Tout cela, la guerre et les disputes, tout cela sera bientôt finit, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Cissy.

Le cœur battant, émue aux larmes, Narcissa avait regardé partir son homme, sans savoir qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison le soir venu.

Parce que cette fameuse matinée était celle du 1er mai 1998. Parce que la Bataille de Poudlard se déroulant la nuit qui suivit, le lendemain à la même heure, tout était effectivement fini.

Se secouant, Narcissa se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ce matin, elle allait pouvoir récupérer son mari, enfermé à Azkaban depuis la fin de la guerre. Il y serait resté à vie si Harry Potter n'avait pas témoigner en sa faveur. Le Survivant avait en effet affirmé que l'époux Malefoy était resté en retrait des combats cette nuit là. Le Magenmagot avait alors réduit la peine à huit mois de prison ferme et une forte amende. On ne pouvait pas totalement le blanchir, cela allait de soit.

Bien qu'impatiente de le revoir Narcissa savait que ce ne serait pas facile au début. Lucius restait Lucius après tout, avec sa fierté et son orgueil. Mais depuis ce fameux matin, elle avait reprit espoir : ils seraient de nouveau heureux dans leur mariage. Elle y croyait.

Et si quelqu'un tentait encore de lui enlever son homme, de lui mettre des idées idiotes en tête, elle lui ferait comprendre de quel bois elle se chauffait. Foi de Narcissa Malefoy !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

Des bisous !


End file.
